You Make Me Wanna Die
by Damon is Team Bonnie
Summary: When Katherine rejects Damon something inside of him snaps, he kills bonnie and out of boredom turns her. The next day he finds dead bonnie next to him. What happens when bonnie changes but... not in a good way. R&R :


AHHH I'm really pissed the moment so; right now I don't really care about spelling and grammar anyway... Hey, welcome to my second story! Check out my there one on my profile.

I don't own anything.

Summary-

When Katherine rejects Damon something inside of him snaps, he kills bonnie and out of boredom turns her. The next day he has forgotten the night before until her sees dead bonnie lying next to him. What happens when bonnie changes... not in a good way.

_**Italics= thoughts**_

"I never loved you- it was always Stefan" the words of heartbreak was the only thing Damon Salvatore could hear. He paced up and down the room not caring that the red substance in his drink toppled over the glass very every so often.

He felt numb and alone. _**F*** it! **_He grabbed his coat and made his way to the nearest bar.

Damon's pov-

. yup that sums up my night! I sat on the stool waiting for something 'fun' to happen. I heard a drunken giggle and turned around to see a drunken girl grinning at me. Perfect

"Why hello beautiful"

I dragged 5 drunken girls out of the bar towards my car.

"DAMON!" _**AGGHH could my day get any worse than to have a judgy witch poking her nose in**_

"What!" I snapped

"What in God's name do you think you're doing with those girls?"

"What's it to you bitch" I spat

"This town and its people" _**damm does she ever shut up!**_

"Look Bonnie, go and save the planet or something; I'm ."

"F*** off Damon"

"Ouch I like it when you speak dirty"

She walked closer. Her pretty green marbles turned into slits as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm warning you Damon, one more move and I'm going to take you down"

I moved closer to her

"Little Bonnie Bennet go NOW before I lose my patience" I growled.

All of a sudden my head felt like it was going to explode into a thousand pieces.

"Go home" I heard her tell the drunken girls _**ohh that little bitch is gonna pay now**_

When I recovered from her 'fun' exploding trick I couldn't wait to wrap my hand over her pretty little neck and snap it like a twig. She stood there smirking happy with her accomplishment _**can't wait until I wipe that smirk off her face.**_

I used my vampire speed to drag her to the nearest alleyway. Her eyes widened like saucepans I could feel her trembling. _**Good she's scared**_

"And this is what happens when you piss of Damon Salvatore"

"Wha...what-"

"Sweet dreams and oh say hello to your Grams for me"

"Nnn...No Damon..."

SNAP! I caught her limp body before she hit the ground. _** Auugghh I'm bored now. **_I ran to the boarding house caring the dead witch in my arms. I dumped her on my bed and lay next to her. My throat began to burn. _**That stupid witch made my meal run away.**_ My eyes suddenly darted to her neck. _** Yum witches blood**_ I licked my lips and felt my canines grow. I violently stabbed her neck with them sucking the sweetness of her blood. I never wanted this moment to stop.

_**Well I could always turn her and then I could have all the blood I want. **_I smirked evilly as I bit into my own skin and letting the blood trickle down her throat. I laid back down beside her and fell into a deep slumber.

Bonnie's pov- (the morning after)

I opened my eyes to find me lying on soft sheets coved with blood next to f**ing Damon Salvatore of all people. What the he** happened last night? Auhhh I got such a head ache and I'm so hungry!

My eyes caught site of a blood bag. Why was I so drawn towards it? I made my way slowly to the bag, picked it up and without hesitating sucked the bag like it was my last meal on earth. It tasted so good. I moaned i pleasure

I suddenly flinched and stopped sucking. .i .drinking. BLOOD? I started to panic not really knowing what to do. But then, if felt the felling of me panicking beginning to fade away. Why should I care anymore... coz right now all I care about is blood.

I continued sucking on the bag until it was completely dry. I saw Damon waking up; so I walked towards his bedside.

Damon's pov-

My head hurts like he** huh! Who knew that vampires could get hangovers but...?

"BOO" I jumped slightly seeing Bonnie.

She smiled at me evilly showing her canines; i felt so much power radiating off her it was incredible.

"Read my lips I'm going to make your life a living he**" she spat

"Oh sh*t"

I hoped you liked it oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Plzz review the more I get the faster I'll update**


End file.
